


Newschool

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Aftercare [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, tattoo artist oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is another oneshot in my tattoo iwaoi universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newschool

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to introduce the other characters that I imagined in this universe. Also if anyone has any tattoo questions, I am free to answer them since I love tattoos and have them.  
> For anyone who doesn't know, the names of the works in this series are all tattoo terms. Newschool is a very exaggerated cartoon style with bold colors.  
> Also I am thirsty for fanart of inked Iwaizumi/Oikawa/Kageyama and pierced Kenma/Kuroo so if anyone wants to draw me some/link me some, I will mega appreciate it  
> Please enjoy!

Oikawa drew a deep breath in through his nose when Iwaizumi’s hand slipped between his thighs. His hand lazily teased the sensitive skin on Oikawa’s cock with a gossamer touch. Early morning love making was such a staple in their relationship. The raw, vulnerable atmosphere of looking into sleepy eyes and calm faces while they opened themselves up for each other would set them right for the entire day.

Some people used coffee and breakfast to start their day, Oikawa and Iwaizumi used slick skin and whispered names.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi started to outright stroke him. Iwaizumi grunted as he buried himself closer against Oikawa’s back. His own cock was getting hard against Oikawa’s ass cheeks and he struggled to stop himself from rutting against his lover.

Oikawa reached behind him, over Iwaizumi, and grabbed onto his lover’s ass, pushing Iwaizumi even closer against him. Iwaizumi gasped out his name and Oikawa tossed his head to the side so Iwaizumi could capture his lips. As they slid their tongues into each other’s mouth, Iwaizumi started to jerk Oikawa even faster.

Oikawa came with a loud moan in Iwaizumi’s face that left Iwaizumi quivering. As Oikawa sucked in gasping, post-orgasmic breaths, Iwaizumi helped him to roll over. He used his clean hand to explore every contour of Oikawa’s face, his fingers ghosting over Oikawa’s eyes, nose, cheeks, lips.

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered as his eyes slowly slid open. He pulled Iwaizumi into a kiss by a hand on the back of his head. Iwaizumi’s hand grabbed onto his own hard cock and he started to stoke himself. Oikawa pulled back and reached to grab Iwaizumi’s cock. “Let me.”

“No, it’s okay.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Just...just let me look at you.” Oikawa smiled and, while it was his typical teasing and cocky smile, there was something so affectionate about it.

“Pervert,” Oikawa said as he brought his and Iwaizumi’s fingers to the handprint tattoo over his heart. He held Iwaizumi’s hand there while Oikawa used his other hand to grip onto Iwaizumi’s thigh. Iwaizumi’s eyes never left Oikawa’s face as he stroked himself to completion. Oikawa smiled lovingly as Iwaizumi came and folded himself around Oikawa. OIkawa rubbed his back while Iwaizumi struggled to regain his breath.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so beautiful when you come.” Iwaizumi blinked slowly before reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Oikawa’s ear. There were not very many stray strands of hair on Oikawa’s head.

“You’re just beautiful.” Oikawa smiled again before he kissed Iwaizumi slowly.

“Iwa-chan is so nice after he rubs his naked body all over me.” Iwaizumi groaned and slapped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

“Do you have like some natural mechanism that makes you ruin romantic moments?” Iwaizumi asked as he rolled over and moved to the edge of the bed. Oikawa rested his head on his hand and admired Iwaizumi’s hard muscles covered in ink. Iwaizumi’s torso was completely covered in tattoos, along with his neck and arms. They hadn’t moved to covering Iwaizumi’s legs yet, but they both knew it was only a matter of time.

Oikawa’s eyes slid over the back piece and his smile dropped. He wished someone else had done that damn tattoo. Whenever clients asked about his famous tattoo or whenever Iwaizumi was asked to remove his shirt so someone could see the ink, an ugly, evil emotion flared within Oikawa.

But it was still beautiful work and it looked positively immaculate on Iwaizumi. The colors perfectly complimented his skin tone and the position flowed over the contours of his back. Oikawa had specifically designed it with Iwaizumi in mind.

“Ink me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi had said four years ago, when Oikawa had first started out. Considering that they’d only just become lovers, Iwaizumi had placed his entire body in Oikawa’s hands, quite literally. When Oikawa had put ink to skin, his hands hadn’t quivered as he’d expected. He’d found his passion while staring at the back of his muse.

“How much ink do you think it would take to cover that tattoo?” Iwaizumi glanced back at Oikawa and sighed. He reached out and urged Oikawa to grab his hand, which he did.

“You don’t need to cover it, Tooru. I know you don’t like it, but you wouldn’t have all of this without it. You would never have gotten to open your own parlor at twenty-four. You wouldn’t have the comfy lifestyle that we have now. We have gotten so much because of this tattoo.”

Iwaizumi was right, but he wasn’t an artist. He could never understand Oikawa’s feelings, not on this issue. He didn’t understand what it was like to be held back by a piece that was done years prior. Oikawa, despite believing that he’d improved so much since then, would never be recognized for his more recent work. His name was synonymous with only that tattoo, and it was frustrating.

“Come on,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled gently on Oikawa’s hand. “Get up, get dressed, so we can go downstairs and you can tattoo pieces that you are proud of, ones that will blow this one out of the water.” Oikawa smiled because goddamn Iwaizumi was such an absolutely incredible human being.

-

Oikawa walked into the shop to see two figures standing behind the piercing counter. They weren’t technically open for another forty-five minutes, so he knew who they were before his eyes even adjusted to the artificial lighting.

One was a tall, handsome man with a crooked smile and full head of black and spiky hair. He had three lobe piercings one each ear, a tragus piercing in his left ear and an industrial piercing in his right, and a simple ring through his lip. Oikawa also happened to know that Kuroo, his piercing specialist, had both his nipples pierced as well.

The smaller man had two toned hair, snake bite piercings along his lips, a septum ring through his nose, piercings all along his right ear, and a nape piercing. It made sense that Kuroo was dating a man like Kenma, who loved piercings as much as he did.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Kenma said as he looked up from the magazine he was reading behind the counter. Oikawa waved and Kenma raised the magazine so Oikawa could see. “You’re featured again this month in Ink Magazine, but I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”

“Why not?” Oikawa groaned, as he came to look at the article. It was a ranking of best regional artists across the world. He was ranked first in Japan and Asia and third in the whole world, according to the magazine’s readers. And there, next to a photo of his face, was a photo of Iwaizumi’s back piece. Oikawa frowned and snatched the magazine away. He tossed that trash into the trash.

“Chill,” Kuroo said with a smile. Oikawa rolled his eyes. Kenma reached for his phone, presumably to finish reading the magazine online. Kuroo reached down and slipped his hand under Kenma’s shirt to rest on Kenma’s lower back. Kenma didn’t even react.

“So Kenma,” Oikawa said with an easy smile and a glance at Kuroo, who raised an eyebrow. “When are you gonna let me ink up that pretty milk white skin of yours?” Kenma didn’t even glance up since he knew that Oikawa was only asking him to get Kuroo to react. Kuroo leaned towards Kenma and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s head.

“Never,” Kuroo answered. “Kenma’s virgin skin is absolutely beautiful and I won’t let you put any ink in it.” Oikawa smiled wider.

“First of all, there is nothing virgin about either of you. Secondly, I bet Kenma would look positively beautiful with a geometric tattoo done by me. Believe me, Kuroo, you don’t understand how hot tattoos are.” Kuroo dramatically shook his head.

“We’re piercing people. We don’t need your ink.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. Kenma titled his head back so Kuroo looked down at him.

“I have to go to work now,” he said. Kuroo pouted like the Kenma-obsessed baby he was. Kenma worked at the animal shelter across town as their current assistant manager. His job was to help manage all operations while also ensuring that all the animals were taken care of properly. He frequently brought home animals to stay and Kuroo was too in love to say that he didn’t like coming home to a house full of seven cats.

“Okay,” Kuroo said as he grabbed Kenma’s chin and kissed him. Kenma pulled back and moved around the counter. He said goodbye to both of them, walked out the front door, and waved bye through the glass. When Oikawa turned back to Kuroo, he saw him already texted on his phone.

“Are you texted Kenma to tell him that you love him and miss him already?” Oikawa asked with an exasperated sigh. Kuroo mimicked Oikawa by sighing mockingly.

“I was also telling him to have a good day.” Oikawa rubbed a hand down his face.

“You guys are cavity inducing.” Kuroo opened his mouth to respond but just then Kageyama walked through the front door. They both turned towards him as he nodded hello.

“What I want to know,” Kuroo said to Oikawa as Kageyama passed them, “is why Kags here isn’t currently getting any dick?” Kageyama stopped walking and turned to glare at Kuroo. Kuroo and Oikawa both smiled. “Oh yeah, it’s probably that face of yours that’s scaring people away.”

“It does seem like Kenma is always leaving conveniently before Tobio-chan gets here,” Oikawa said evilly. Kageyama blushed.

“I didn’t mean to scare him,” he said, causing both Kuroo and Oikawa to burst out laughing. Kenma and Kageyama had had a very awkward meeting when Kageyama had first started working for Oikawa. Kageyama had been far too intense for Kenma, who was way more laid-back than the average person.

“We just need to get you laid,” Oikawa said. Kuroo snapped his fingers and pointed at Kageyama.

“Kenma said this new guy just started at the shelter and apparently he’s good looking. His name’s Lee? Leo? Lenny? Something like that. I could see about a hookup if you want.” Kageyama shook his head.

“No thanks,” he said before he walked towards his studio room to do all his preparations for the day. As soon as he was gone, Kuroo and Oikawa busted out laughing again.

-

Oikawa stared down at the shock of orange hair staring up at him. Damn, this kid was short. He was a walk-in inquiring about getting an appointment with Oikawa and he was holding the drawing of the tattoo out to Oikawa. Was he even old enough to get a tattoo?

“Can I see your I.D.?” Oikawa said. The kid merely blinked at him. “No seriously, I have kids come in here all the time trying to get tattooed, so unless I see some proof of age then I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“I’m not a kid. I’m twenty-two.”

“Like hell you are.” Oikawa called out for Kageyama. Kageyama poked his head out of his door. “Tobio-chan, do you believe that this guy is the same age as you?” Kageyama finally looked at the client and his eyes got wide. He just continued to stare at the orange haired man and Oikawa waved his hand through the air.

“Crow got your tongue or something?” he asked. Kageyama looked at Oikawa like he forgot he was there.

“Yeah, uhh, he looks old enough.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Why was Kageyama acting so fucking weird. Kageyama glanced at the kid again who was staring back at him.

Oh.

“Look, kid, I’m busy today but I think Tobio-chan here has an opening. Isn’t that right?” Oikawa asked Kageyama. Kageyama blushed.

“Oikawa-san--”

“Is he good?” the client asked. Oikawa smiled.

“I wouldn’t have him here if he wasn’t.”

“Okay,” the kid said. Oikawa ushered him around the counter and led him to Kageyama’s room. Kageyama just stared dumbly. The kid sat down in the chair and handed his drawing to Oikawa. It was a tribal style drawing of a sun. Oikawa smiled at the client.

“We’re going to go trace this up and then Kageyama will come back to finish the appointment.” The man nodded. Oikawa grabbed Kageyama and dragged him out of the room. They went to the room with the computer and printer. Kageyama started to work on scanning the drawing, but Oikawa grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Alright, listen. I only partially like you Tobio-chan, but I stood there and watched you and this guy undress each other with your eyes. I will be angry with myself if I don’t get you laid. So you go back in there, romance this guy, ink him up, and then take him home and fuck his brains out.”

“Oikawa-san--”

“No, no objections. If you don’t walk in here tomorrow with a giant post-coital smile on your face, I swear to god, Tobio-chan.” Kageyama looked away and blushed.

“But I’ve never--” Oikawa raised an eyebrow as Kageyama but his lip.

“Never?”

“I’ve never even had a boyfriend before.” Oikawa’s jaw dropped. Kageyama might be odd, but he wasn’t ugly. Even Oikawa had checked him out when they first met.

“Girlfriend?” Oikawa asked. He’d pegged Kageyama as gay, but hey surprises happen. Kageyama shook his head.

“How? How does that even happen?” Kageyama shrugged.

“I was too busy learning to tattoo, getting good at it.”

“Ohmygood,” Oikawa said as he placed his hand on his forehead. “I’m gonna give you some honest and great advice. Do you know what makes me a great artist, Tobio-chan?”

“Natural talent. Hard work. Passion.”

“Yes,” Oikawa said. “But even more than that, I’m good because of Iwa-chan. When I get frustrated and want to just burn this whole building down, Iwa-chan is there to ground me. Iwa-chan inspires me to be better, to let myself evolve. I would be the most one-dimensional tattoo artist without him.” Oikawa thought about Iwa-chan holding his hand that morning. Oh god, Oikawa would be nothing without him. “You can’t be the best on your own. You need someone to stand at the top with you.” Kageyama nodded.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa smiled, actually smiled genuinely at his apprentice, before he ruffled up Kageyama’s hair.

“Now go get in there and romance that Shrimpy-chan.” Kageyama gave Oikawa a confused expression and Oikawa turned to leave without any further word.

-

“Dammit,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi looked at him from where he was reading in bed.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa placed down the sheets of paper on his desk.

“I left the drawing for my client downstairs in my office. I’ll have to go get it.”

“Want me to go?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa smiled and shook his head.

“I’ll be quick and then maybe you can fuck me when I get back.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you had work to do.” Oikawa smiled coyly.

“But Iwa-chan your kisses are magical. I get so inspired by them. And fi that’s what your kisses do to me, then just imagine what your cock does.” Iwaizumi shook his head. Oikawa moved over to kiss him lightly before he left the apartment and walked down the outside stairs to the studio. He noticed that, though the door was locked, the lights were still on.

Oikawa unlocked the door and moved inside slowly. He’d left early tonight so he and Iwa-chan could go out to dinner, leaving Kuroo and Kageyama to close. He knew it couldn’t be Kuroo since he’d sent Oikawa snapchats with lots of heart emojis of Kenma sleeping with the cats on their couch.

He thought that maybe Kageyama was staying an hour past closing in order to practice some drawing, so he made his way towards Kageyama’s room. He grabbed the handle, opened the door, and his mouth dropped.

Kageyama was standing with his back to Oikawa and his pants were around his ankles, showing off his tattooed legs. His ass was tattooed as well and pale hands were squeezing Kageyama’s cheeks. Oikawa could see an orange head of hair kneeling before Kageyama.

Kageyama threw his head back to moan and that’s when he noticed Oikawa staring, wide eyed. He immediately pulled at the person on the ground, trying to pull them up. Except Shrimpy-chan merely mistook Kageyama’s hard pull as encouragement and he moaned around the cock still in his mouth.

“Hinata, stop!” Kageyama shouted. Shrimpy-chan, or Hinata though Oikawa thought Shrimpy-chan was better, finally pulled himself back and looked first at Kageyama and then at Oikawa. Both of them turned so red that Oikawa thought they were going to combust. Oikawa merely shrugged and said, “Now we’re even,” before he smiled and shut the door behind him as he walked away. He couldn’t believe that Kageyama had actually romanced Shrimpy-chan. He was starting to loosen up and Oikawa couldn’t be more proud of his apprentice.


End file.
